Melia
Melia is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade and is part of the High Entia race. She is a powerful mage who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth prior to the games events. Her true age is unknown in the game, though her brother is 151 years old. The art book "Secret Monado Files" reveals her age to be 88 years. Her arts focus on summoning elemental spirits and ether magic. Story Melia is first seen unconscious in Makna Forest, having been attacked by a Telethia. When Shulk and friends find her, they have to use pure Ether crystals, forcing Shulk to back-track to a waterfall. Upon returning, they revive Melia. She doesn't explain her reason for being in Makna Forest straight away. When Shulk mentions the Telethia, Melia is surprised and is another who refuses to believe Shulk can see the future. Only when they face the Telethia and defeat it does she come to accept his power. Abilities Melias' abilities are based upon Ether Arts, being a mage-like character. Her Talent Art effectively uses the elementals she's summoned to attack. Initially she can summon Fire (which will buff the strength of all around her), Water (which gives everyone the Regenerate Status) and Lightning (which gives everyone near her an Ether boost), but learns more as she gains levels. Every released summon (to attack an enemy) fills her Talent Gauge, allowing her to enter Element Burst state when maxed and granting access to some powerful abilities as well as doubling damage caused. Similarly she also has a few spells that cause statuses on enemies. She can inflict Sleep using a special hypnosis spell, and Bind the foes' movement. Art List (aura when summoned | effect when released) *Elemental Discharge Art (attack with a summoned elemental) *Summon Bolt (grants Ether Up | causes electric damage) *Summon Flare (grants Strength Up | causes blaze damage to all enemies around the target) *Summon Ice (grants Ether Def | causes chill damage to all enemies around Melia) *Hypnotise (puts an enemy to sleep) *Spear Break (throws back an enemy, close range) *Shadow Stitch (Binds enemies in a circle around Melia) *Summon Copy (resummon the last summoned elemental) *Reflection (reflects enemy attacks except Talent Arts) *Summon Wind (grants Agility Up | inflicts area damage around the target) *Summon Earth (reduces physical damage | inflicts poison) *Summon Aqua (grants Regenerate | drains HP from one enemy) *Healing Gift (sacrifices HP to heal a party member) *Starlight Kick (forces Topple when used after Spear Break) *Power Effect Aura (doubles range of elemental auras) *Burst End (reduces physical and ether defence of enemies in range, only available during Element Burst) *Mind Blast (removes enemy auras and inflicts Art Seal, only available during Element Burst) Presents Dobercorgi + 3 Hearts '(Collectible in Colony 6) 'Steel SIlk +2 Hearts (Collectible in Tephra Cave ) Doomsday Poppy +2 Hearts (Collectible in Eryth Sea ) Tips & Tricks *All of the summon arts are stackable. *Always use Summon Copy for faster summons. *Melia can topple enemy easily by using 2 of her arts (Spear break > Starlight Kick) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists